Romance and a couple of flu tablets
by scaryprincess
Summary: Poor Light-kun, he was caught in the rain while investigating with L. Now he has the flu…and L gets to play doctor to a delirious mass-murderer, sounds fun no? R & R plz! first ever Death Note fanfic. Being edited, but complete. I HAVE A BETA! REJOICE!
1. Damn the flu!

Damn the flu

Poor Light-kun, he had been caught in the rain while investigating with L. Now he has the flu, and L gets to play doctor to a delirious mass-murderer - sounds fun, no? M Romance/Humor L/Light

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.

Scaryprincess: I actually have the FLU! And I've been feeling like shit all day (laughs insanely, then coughs harshly) (muses wear face masks and nod) anyway if you plan to flame me then get out! I'm not in the mood and I will delete them. Remember constructive criticism helps me, while flames make me feel like making voodoo dolls…OF YOU! (Points to reader)

Beta: Tarshil, love ya the rest of the chapters are being edited

One sneezes

Light was annoyed and wet - no change that - he was furious and drenched from head to toe with an insomniac, sugar-crazed detective chained to him.

Light shivered wretchedly and his jumper wasn't really helping. God, he seriously needed a hot shower after this but there was no way he was going to shower with that man. Stupid, emotionless bastard, who doesn't even react to change of climate like normal people? (But then again _what _is normal in the detective?)

Light continued to mutter darkly to himself, his hands rubbing his numb cold arm hoping that he didn't get frostbite (even though in Japan it's not that cold).

People were giving them strange looks. Well, it was understandable; he was chained to another man. Light raised his free hand that was tucked in the sleeve of his jumper, to his mouth and covered his muffled coughs. They were making their way back to the headquarters.

"Light-kun, are you all right?'" said L with no concern in his voice, as they stepped in the elevator.

Light nodded weakly. Once they reached their floor, L walked out greeting the investigation team.

Why was he seeing double? Everything-not-remaining-focused…

"Light, good to see - Light are you okay?!" his father asked concerned at his sons pale face. He was about to say something else when Light lost his balance and fell to the ground. L couched down and poked the immobile Light, his breathing was labored and cheeks tainted pink.

L touched Light's forehead and said coolly, "He has an extremely high fever, he is burning up"

"Screw…you" murmured Light, not finding the energy to say anything else. He felt his father pick him up and the burning of L's eyes at the back of his head just before he blacked out.

TBC…Sometime

(A/N please read and review, it will get better I promise. Sorry for the shortness of the chapter; all the drugs I'm taking is making me sleepy)


	2. Hi on meds or is it love?

Scary :…

Scary :…!( taps on throat urgently)

Xagnela: Scary is unable to talk right now since she lost her voice to the flu.

Xalura: And she won't allow us to take her to the doctor (pout) Hey Scary if you die can I have your Ps2 and manga?

Xagnela: Shot gun on the electric guitar, and computer.

Scary: (glares and takes the tablets)

Beta: Love my beta Tarshil, and without her a lot more people would complain about my poor grammar

Chapter two: High on meds…or is it love?

Prone on the bed and slightly dazed, Light stared at the roof, his sight focused and unfocused repeatedly. _What happened?_ Light touched his forehead softly, feeling woozy and noting that he was indeed burning up. He shuddered when he felt a chill run through his body, then he looked down at himself - he had been changed out of his wet clothes and into his pajamas, the top buttons were undone and the lower half of his body was cocooned in the blankets. He moved his wrist, hearing the familiar jingle of the chain which was cuffed to the bedpost.

Light turned to his side, slowly coming face to face with dull black eyes staring at him.

"Say ahh, Light-kun." L sang.

Have you ever been asked something you didn't quite understand, right after you woke up feeling out of it? Needless to say, it was one such a time for Light Yagami.

Light's eyes widened in surprise at the familiar feeling of the glass thermometer in his mouth and all he could utter was, "Huhh-mhph?!"

He was about to spit it out until L just muttered, "I have _other_ less comfortable ways to check your temperature, Light-kun, so I suggest you don't spit it out."

Flustered, Light felt his face grow even warmer, but it went unnoticed because of his already fever induced blush. Light was annoyed but heeded the older man's warning. He felt so tired that sleep almost claimed again, but he shook himself awake and only then did he notice the rest of the investigation team in the room. All had a worried look on their faces; his father bore a frantic expression. It was understandable since Light had never really displayed any weaknesses from any previous ailments. As a baby he had never gotten sick, his mother would proudly claim. When he did fall ill he would just deal with it, calm and alert. He had never fainted because of a stupid virus! That just wasn't like him.

Maybe Kira made him sick to ruin his already ruined life? Hmm, then he might die. Behind his father's eyes Light could tell that he was thinking the same thing.

_But that didn't sound like Kira. Making people ill just isn't my…no I mean his thing. The sickness is messing with my head!_

L removed the thermometer from his mouth and looked at it with a dull expression on his pale face, as if he was bored with the whole situation.

"L, is it serious?" asked Matsuda.

"Yes." replied L emotionlessly.

Light felt his stomach drop while fear dawned on his father's face and the others glanced at each other with concern

"It's the flu." L finished.

Everyone sweat dropped, Matsuda fell over, and Light's father looked at the sugar obsessed detective with a frown.

"Is that all?" asked Soichiro with relief.

"What the hell was all that exaggerated suspense for then?!" yelled Light, irritated beyond compare.

Light felt faint again but ignored the feeling, as L continued, "This illness might have nothing to do with Kira, so you are still considered the main suspect. Even if Kira could kill in more ways than just heart attacks, I don't think he would choose the flu out of a hefty amount of incurable diseases to choose from. No, I think that Light-kun's current state was merely because he simply went into a climate that didn't agree with him – as is many flu cases."

_And whose fucking fault is that you bastard! _Light yelled in his mind.

L continued, "Hmm, but I do feel kind of responsible. Light-kun's current state has made our job harder since his help is invaluable to the case. Nevertheless, it does seem like an ideal circumstance for the second Kira since Light-kun is already suspected of being the first Kira. The second Kira revealed his or her identity to the first Kira and now that Light is the prime suspect it would be detrimental for the second Kira if Light Yagami was caught therefore he or she may have caused this illness in order to remove Light from suspicion and therefore keeping his or her identity safe. Theoretically speaking, if Light-kun was Kira, this would be an ideal situation for the second Kira."

_What the hell is he on about? _ Light thought tiredly.

"If I was the first Kira - which I'm not - then therein lies the fault in your theory." argued Light, arms crossed over his chest.

"So if Light-kun is Kira he would know who the second Kira is?" L inquired but didn't wait for an answer as he continued, "And we have gathered that Kira can control actions..."

"And soon after the victim dies." snapped Light. "So If this is the second Kira's doing then I will be dead soon, and if not then it's just the damn flu!"

"But Light-kun also happens to be an excellent liar and actor."

"Shut up…" Light quietly muttered, and without any warning, his head dropped onto the pillow as he passed out. L's eyes widened at the sudden faint.

"L, would you please listen?" Soichiro ventured. "I doubt that Light is pretending, and can't you see your accusations are making him even worse. We should get a doctor."

"No, I will not let an outsider inside headquarters. Watari would be able to get the medicines and I can take care of Light. He is still my suspect after all." he said, eyes still trained on the heavily breathing teen on the large bed. He started to bite his thumb - a sign that he needed sugar, or was deep in thought. Today it happened to be a little of both.

"Shouldn't he be in a stress-free atmosphere though?" Matsuda asked quietly. Light's father nodded.

L just tipped his head to the side and said, "It will be unwise to move him in his condition. Besides if I am right and this was devised by Kira – whether Light-kun is the first Kira or not - then it would be prudent for Light-kun to stay here where he is most safe. Taking him outside might endanger both him and the rest of the task force."

Light's father nodded reluctantly and walked out of the room. The rest of the team followed him as L just stared at the weak boy. He didn't like seeing Light in such a dire shape at all. So much work not being completed because of Light's sudden sickness. He should've at least told him if he was feeling unwell.

"Red panda…" murmured Light in his sleep. "Ryuk don't eat the red pandas…apples taste much better…"

L's frown displayed his clear confusion as he thought about something. After awhile, he decided Light was safe to be unchained in his weak condition.

_Red pandas? What the hell is he dreaming about?_

L sighed and walked out going to get Watari and medicine, and so he missed what else Light said in his sleep.

"L is my best friend...and I…love…" Light said no more.

(A/N please read and review and if you alert please review. Wow two chapters in one day with the flu…I'll just sit in the corner and die now. Next chapter, Light becomes slightly delirious (well actually extremely) and L has to help Light shower…LoL I'm so mean! And yes Light has no memories of being Kira, but he gets them, and Yes L will be seme…)

Light: What!?

L: You heard the crazy authoress with the flu.


	3. burning fever or burning desire P1

Xalura: Scary is sleeping at the moment so I hacked into her file (grins, Light and L walk in)

Light: what are you doing?

Xalura: I'm changing the story so Light is the Seme-?! (Clutches heart, in a heart attack falling off the chair, L holding the death note in his hand glaring at the dead woman)

L: It was for the best

Light: (stunned) how the hell did you get the death note?!

L: …tell you the truth I have no idea.

Chapter three: Burning with a Fever or Burning with Desire

Light blinked owlishly, he had needed that sleep. His sight wasn't blurry anymore but if he moved his head even in the slightest, nausea and wooziness returned at full force.

All he could recall was L talking about some random theory about how he was still Kira. Light sighed trying to stand up, only to have his legs turn into jelly, making him fall on his knee's…hard.

"Ouch…" He hissed in pain.

Light wanted to rip his hair out in frustration, but he calmed himself down, not wanting to alert L of his current embarrassing predicament, which the detective would remind him in every waking moment of his life. But what was that English saying? "If you fail once, try again." Light clenched his fists with new found determination as he thought, _Yeah I'll just keep my cool and walk to the door._

10 minutes and five failed attempts later…

Well at least he made it to the door…crawling. This was so humiliating; Light's knees haven't been through so much stress in the entirety of his life! The wooziness was back with an added migraine. Light's eyes watered slightly and he was constantly sniffing his running nose. God, he must've looked like shit with his hair all messed up and bloated red eyes. It seemed that his years of being immune to something as common as the flu were over. But if he reached for the door handle he could use it to prop his weight on and stand up.

Light reached for the door handle. Yes almost there, nothing could go wrong now.

But you know, he shouldn't have jinxed it for right at that second the door slid open, revealing an emotionless face framed by messy black hair over onyx eyes. L was holding a bowl of cold water and a small white face towel hung over the edge. In his other hand was a bag full of medicine. L looked down at Light, who blushed awkwardly when he realized were his hand had landed…

Near L's groin. L just stared at him.

The silence was so thick that it could be cut with a knife.

_Crap, crap, crap…CRAP!_ He screamed inwardly and retreated his hand as if it had been touching something diseased (which in Light's mind, it was). This action caused Light to lose his balance because he had been sitting on his haunches. A very L like thing to do, he knew.

So now he was flat on his back, embarrassed, annoyed, sick and now with a rising bump on the back of his head. L crouched next to Light, saying nothing as he dampened the small towel, folded it and placed it on Light's heated forehead gently.

"Shouldn't you be in bed, Light-kun, instead of sitting on the floor gaping at me like a fish?"

This brought Light out of his humiliation-induced coyness. "Why the hell didn't you knock? Do you like scaring the hell out of people?!" he snapped.

"Well you looked like you needed help…" L said with a shrug.

"I don't need help!" Light yelled indignantly, a blush tinged his cheeks, but thankfully, it went unnoticed.

"You were on your knees crawling to get to the door." stated L to prove Light's foolish claim otherwise.

_Was I that obvious? Well, he is the world's greatest detective…but still. _Light thought, vexed. "I was not crawling!" he yelled.

"Was too. And you're acting like a child."

"Was not! And I'm not acting like a child!" Light screamed angrily.

L just crossed his arms over his chest and said, "For once I have evidence of something you've done, Light-kun. There are cameras in this room and you, being too stubborn to admit that you had been _crawling_, lie to me. Are you embarrassed?"

_Shit, I forgot about the cameras in the room... _Light's urge to kill rose to full force and he stood swiftly with every intention to hurt L, but his wooziness returned, making Light stagger and trip over his own feet and into L's warm arms. L's hands pushed against Light's shoulders preventing them from head butting each other.

You know, you never look at someone properly until you're so close up you start to notice things you never realized were there. L wasn't as skinny as his baggy clothes made him out to be, and at the briefest touch Light could feel that eating sugar all day had no effect on his muscle tone. He could feel the hardness under the white shirt. Though L still had smaller shoulders than Light, he would be the same height (if L corrected his posture and sit in the way god intended man to sit) and after many fights with man, he knew that they were both roughly equal in strength - L preferring his kicks, while Light preferred his punches.

Light's face was red, bright red as he muttered, "Sorry but…I'm not strong enough to walk on my own…could you help me to bed?" Light swallowed his pride just this once.

L blinked and uttered disbelievingly, "Light-kun…is asking for my help? Dear god, the world must be ending…"

Light glared. "You are very lucky that I am unwell, or you would have a broken nose by now."

"Light-kun is asking for my help…" continued L distantly still trying to process the words in his mind carefully so that he may forever imprint them there.

"Yes, I know I'm asking you for help - which is never going to happen again! Anyway, isn't that what friends do?" Light yelled without really thinking, hoping that L didn't catch that last bit.

"Light-kun considers me his friend…But then who is 'Ryuk'? If I am a friend as you say and friends tell each other the truth then you could tell me who this Ryuk is?" asked L quietly. He anticipated with impatience his reply and ignored the odd feeling in his stomach.

Light paused and emotionless replied,

"I don't know anyone by the name of Ryuk. Now help me to the bed!"

L's eyes narrowed as he warned, "Nothing is stopping me from chaining you to that bed again Light-kun."

Despite his cold words he helped Light anyway. The boy leaned all his weight on L, the towel had fallen off by then. Soon they reached the bed and L steadied him as Light stretched himself on the mattress. He lay on the bed tired but thinking of possible ways to get one over L, and the best conclusion he came to was to give the detective the flu. This didn't sound like a bad idea at the moment.

L put the wet towel on Light's forehead once again and placed the bag of meds on the bedside table. "Take two of the blue ones before you go to sleep; it should cease to make you feel weak, and the yellow ones are for during the day to help with headaches and the usual flu symptoms. However, if this is the work of Kira it could last awhile." L sighed softly and started to chew on his thumb in that annoying habit of his.

"Don't take too many" he added as an after thought.

"If I was being controlled by Kira isn't there a chance that Kira could cause me to die from an overdose?" Light muttered looking at the tablets, eyes drawn to the very large warning on the front.

"You have a sick sense of humor, but don't worry I'll be watching you." L replied.

"That's very comforting L,_ very_ comforting…" Light said, rolling his eyes before pulling out some tablets and taking them without water. L walked out, closing the sliding door behind him and locked it – just in case. He headed straight for the camera room to spy on Light.

Poor Light, He didn't read the fine print on the bottom of the box…

_May cause mild delusions, and disorderly behavior._

Oh no…

* * *

(A/N This was a fun chapter to write (grins) stuff will happen in the next chapter plz R & R love ya guys)

Scaryprincess: (bows to readers) Thank you for concern I am slowly getting better I am typing on my laptop on my bed, oh yeah thanks for the pocky Kitsune55 it was yummy XD

And thanks to Tarshil, who is my awesome beta. Cheers!

Scaryprincess; (kicks emotionless Xalura) Light what the hell did you do!?

Light: But I didn't-?!

Scaryprincess: Go sit in the naughty corner!

(Light mumbles darkly to self and sits in the corner)


	4. burning fever or burning desire P2

Scaryprincess: Go tell them Phoenix!

Phoenix: OBJECTION! Scary has no plans to change who is seme in this story (proofs into smoke)

Scaryprincess: In case you're wondering Xalura did hack into my computer and try to change whose seme(glares at the now living Xalura, Xagnela in the background dressed as a witch doctor) and now she cannot touch it because I booby trapped it(smirks)

Xalura: Since when did we have a lawyer?

Xagnela: (shrugs)

(Meanwhile near the computer Light and L were trapped in a net)

Light: well this sucks

L: indeed.

Chapter four burning with a fever or burning with desire P2

L typed on his laptop, the blue light reflecting in his eyes, the rest of the team was gathering information and such. L's eyes drifted to the place that Light sat…well he would be sitting there if he was well.

'_Could I be missing his presence…hmm maybe he will be well enough to play chess with me, I'm sure he would like something to entertain himself with, sides this case is an easy one…' _L thought looking towards the screen and then too Light's door, and their was an advantage too light being docile he could question him in relaxed circumstances. And maybe Light would confess to being the first Kira.

L decided to look at the camera footage from Light's room to see his patient/suspect tying to escape if he regained his strength, He didn't see Light anywhere, but he didn't see anyone come out of the room and it was locked, there was no windows that Light could jump from unless he wanted too plummet to his…oh god no!

L ran to the door unlocking it looking around wildly for any traces of the teen looking slowly towards the window which was open, _'How am I going to explain this to his family' _He looked out the window to the street below seeing no police or ambulance or worse Light's broken body, L sighed in relief and closed the window, chaining Light to the bed seemed very promising.

L looked around,

'_So he's still in this room, he wants to play hide and seek does he…__well I accept his challenge"_ And so the search began, he looked around the room walking into the bathroom, Light was not there, L looked in the walk in wardrobe, he was not hiding in there though L did find a pink boa, it's dusty feathers making him close to sneezing and along the list of items he found;

A stuffed toy of a red panda,

A couple of red apples,

A voodoo doll that looked strangely like him.

Seeing as all these objects had no importance to him (except the voodoo doll) put them all back where they belonged, Where could light be?

L sat on the bed deep in thought on the bed, unless…L looked at the bed and got off on his knees on the floor and looked under the bed, where a gap was, but it was usually covered by the bed sheets, L looked under the bed seeing Light lying under the bed, staring up at the mattress above

"Light-kun…what are you doing down there?" asked L

"Hiding" answered Light, turning to face the other with a scared look on his face.

"What are you hiding from…?" L asked cautiously

"The scary dust bunnies…and the man eating red pandas" Light answered so fast that L had a hard time to catch up with what he said

"Okay…Light-kun how many tablets did you take?" L asked slowly trying to calculate what happened here, Light shrugged or what L thought was a shrug as he said,

"Don't remember…"

L looked towards the box reading fine print, which he didn't before, L sighed and said,

"Light-kun... your bleeding"

L noticed a long scratch along the teen's arm it must've been from the springs under the bed.

"Light-kun come out here so I can fix your arm" L said trying to coax the hi on flu drugs teen out.

Light nodded reluctantly and the dazed look in his eyes dimmed slightly as he crawled out.

"Will you protect me from the dust bunnies?" Light asked quietly

"…If Light-kun needs protection from these so called dust bunnies, I'll protect him" replied L, playing along, L grabbed the boys arm gently making his way to the bathroom with the delirious teen dragged behind him muttering something about all the colours, and why was the walls singing, L inwardly sighed if he knew the drugs were going to make him like this…at least he was docile and not in a fighting mood or anything that could cause any severe problems.

L looked around in the cupboards searching for the medical kit for bandages; he found them finally and was going to place them on Light's arm to stop the flow of blood, he noted how fascinated Light was with the crimson liquid dripping from his arm, and how Light's eyes seemed to darken, The springs under the bed were rusty so he needed to call a doctor now if Light didn't have his tetanus shot, L sighed, why did everything become so complicated when Light Yagami was around.

"Light-kun we might need to clean-?" started L as he turned coming face to face with Light which the teen was in the process of taking of his top which had some blood on it, and started to slip off his pants, Light smiled groggily at him, the effect of the pills relaxing his senses and such,

"Light-kun…what are you doing?" asked L biting his thumb though eyes trained on the younger man before him, even though Light was supposedly sick that didn't mean he would drop his guard for any reason.

"Cleaning myself of dust bunnies, by taking a shower" Light muttered calmly and indeed his clothes were covered in dust from his time under the bed, Light's staggered slightly backwards slightly, at his weak state Light would surely slip and kill himself, but if this could be some plot by Kira to kill Light because the boy was helping the investigation but Light could still be Kira, and even though he would hate (yeah right) to take advantage of Light in this state it's the perfect opportunity to get information from the boy.

L smiled at the dazed boy and said,

"Well, yes it is nearly bath time anyway, why don't I take a shower with you Light-kun"

Light shrugged lazily and muttered,

"I don't mind"

L smiled slightly, he can get his information and he can stop Light from slipping.

L paid close attention to Lights movement so if he fell L would catch him with ease, but it seemed that he gained balance yet again, a part of L was disappointed and why…L didn't want to dwell on it.

L has seen Light naked many times, when the boy was changing or if he was having a shower when they were chained together, and L will admit that now he understood why Light had hordes of fan girls, he had a nice build, that some may envy along with many things Light had, some will envy. L wasn't one of them, true Light's intelligence was hard to come by nowadays but he was not blinded by his looks…though his companionship was appreciated and under different circumstances,

They could've been good friends…Or something more…

Where did that thought come from?

L was shook from his thought's by the sound of running water seeing Light leaning against the shower door to keep him from losing his balance again, L hurriedly changed until he was in his birthday suit as the same as Light making sure the water was not hot enough to cause Light to faint again, He turned to see Light still in his own world, body dripping wet, well it was no or never.

"So Light what do you think of Kira?"

"…I guess he is okay…" muttered Light still dazed looking pale but still talking.

L was getting there.

"Why is he okay Light-kun?" L asked

"Because he gets rid of people who harm others…" Light answered sleepily

"Who is Ryuk?" asked L again

"Don't know…" shrugged Light

"And…what do you think of me, Light-kun?"

"…" Light was silent, steam fogging up the glass of the shower

"Light-kun?" asked L, Light fell forward, his soft lips landing on L's not so soft ones, Light's eyes closed, a pink hue on the boys cheeks while L's eyes went wide at the feeling of the boys lips and nude body on his own…well he did blush but didn't know…did Light want him to respond? After a series of calculating minutes L decided to respond…but Light didn't, but if Light advanced to L didn't that mean that he wanted it…

Well you see Light actually fainted from the heat which in turn made him fall forward onto L's lips, and the pink hue was no blush just a sign of having a flu, and of coarse just the heat caused the flush as well.

Poor L…

(A/N that's what you get when you try and take advantage of someone with the flu kids, Ha thanks all my lovely reviewers please read and review god this is a fun story to write)

Scaryprincess: (looks around wildly) has anyone seen Xalura?

Light: well there was that reviewer…

L: I think Xalura's been kidnapped

Scary: This is horrible... all well I'll get her replacement OI KAT GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!

Kat: What!

Scary: You're my new muse (grins)

Kat: Yay! (Dances around in circles)

(Meanwhile somewhere in the desert)

Tarshil: You had this coming Xalura (Xalura gagged and tied up in the back of the car, slams the trunk shut) I will protect L's butt at all cost!

Thanks Tarshil for your review, love ya and you made me laugh (grins)


	5. Chicken soup made with LOVE!

Scary: Hey, Thanks for all the supportive reviews and constructive criticism holidays coming up so lots of chapters I'm going to write for so many of my stories (Looks towards her crew hearing a large bang, eating pocky)

Scary: Kat go check the who's at the window

(Kat opens the window seeing unconscious Xalura, who was forming at the mouth blank eyes twitching)

Kat: Oh my- (Light walked up beside her seeing the damage)

Light: Oh god who did this to her?

Kat: from the marks it seems like a fangirl attack, I'm surprised she's alive though…it seems she tried to write her attackers name in the dirt T A R SH……… hmm I wonder who she tried to write

Light: (shrugs)

Scary: Boy, L's been out awhile (continues to eat pocky)

Chapter 5 Chicken soup made with LOVE

"_L…" moaned Light, as L started to get closer and closer, their breath mingling with the others as Light closed his eyes as L was about to kiss…_

"GAAH!" yelled Light as he bolted from the bed in cold sweat as he came face to face with a dripping wet L who had a towel hanging onto his skinny hips.

"Ah, Light-kun I see those tablets have made you feisty again" L grinned as he walked closer to the younger boy, and then Light realized he was chained to the bed and naked

L crawled to him and said,

"Let's do it" Lights only sound was a scream,

"AHHHHHHHH!"

Light shot up from his bed breathing hard, He looked around so fast that it was surprising he didn't get whiplash he sighed in relief

"It was only a dream…a horrible , horrible dream (he just preferred to in denial at the moment), Light stood up tying to steady himself walking towards the bathroom mirror to fix his hair, he turned on the tap splashing his face with cold water and was about to turn around only to come face to face with his own reflection grinning manically at him, his eyes had a strange red tinge to them in the mirror he saw a blooded L in the background, tried up and shirt ripped open showing off the obvious bite marks and whip marks

"L…" whispered Light trying to reach him, the other him only grinned and wagged his finger at him making a strange clicking noise with his tongue like scolding a child without words. The other Light wrapped his arms around dream L's waist, licking off some blood dripping down the black hairs neck dragging him away into the darkness of the mirror

Thud. Light hit the glass with his fists yelling,

"No don't go L! Don't take him please, _**KIRA DON'T KILL HIM!**_" cried Light.

As Kira just smiled and said,

"I'm you Light…You're the one who will kill L"

Light screamed falling to his knees, then all of the sudden he felt as though he was drenched in water and L's voice saying,

"Wake up!"

Light's eyes shot open only to have another glass of water splashed in his face making him cough, which made his chest hurt because of the flu and frail his arms

"Ah, quite it!" Light yelled at his attacker.

"Hmm, it's good to see Light-kun so feisty again"

Light's eyes widened at that word as it brought back strange memories of that dream, Light felt his whole face heat up causing L to look at him strangely as Light stuttered,

"W-What happened yesterday?"

"You don't remember?"

Light shook his head slowly

"I helped you take a shower and you fainted from the heat Light-kun" L smiled slightly which unnerved Light to no end, L whispered,

"Nothing else happened, are you disappointed Light-kun?"

"Fuck you" growled Light, almost instantly snapping out of his confused state.

L thought, good it would be unwise for him to ask questions on what happened yesterday, L didn't even really understand what happened yesterday. L doubted that Light wanted to hear that Light was a good kisser in his already stressed out state.

Light mumbled darkly to himself as he was going to step out of the bed, realizing that he was in fact…naked

"What did you do to my clothes?!"

L looked at him bored and muttered,

"Your clothes were dusty from you hiding under the bed, Light-kun and it is only natural that I send them to be washed"

"Why was it dusty- What? Why was I hiding under the bed!" yelled Light standing up completely forgetting about the state of undress he was in

"You really do have a beautiful body Light-kun" whispered L looking appreciating at the younger boy before him. Light face exploded in a red blush as he quickly grabbed the bed sheets and covered himself as Light asked again,

"Did I do anything else stupid while on the drugs?"

"Many things, Light-kun, many things" L said having a smile on his face

"_What does 'many things' imply?! He's going to have so much blackmail on me…" _Thought Light sourly, as he tried to keep his cool as he asked,

"What did I say exactly last night?"

"Nothing important…by the way Light-kun are you afraid of red pandas?"

Light laughed nervously,

"What gave you that idea L, why would I be afraid of a harmless animal?"

_Lights flashback__……when he was 7_

"_Now Light don't wander to close to the cages" said his mother, Light just nodded looking at the assortment of animals, eyes resting on the cage of something called red pandas, he got closer to the cage and the strange creatures inside of it hissed at him, one of them jumped at the bars of their cage._

_Light screamed._

_End of flashback…_

L just shrugged, and walked out of the room off to leave to do gods knows what, but at least he was given time to change…but that pervert is watching him by the hidden video cameras in the room. And how in the world did that man find out about the red panda thing? Only his parents knew…

Light continued to mumble darkly; he wanted to know what happened last night,

"_Why don't I just 'borrow' the tapes from yesterday…?" _Light's inner voice whispered, but the idea wouldn't work; L would never let him near the tapes over his dead body (why did it feel good thinking about L as a dead body?), and it will only rise the percentage of him being Kira by some strange reason.

Light sighed and started to change into his clothes until he heard the beeping noise of the phone next to the bed with a few empty pill boxes all to do with the flu, Light still felt slightly woozy and sick, sore throat, runny nose and red eyes, well at least the headache was gone and he could walk.

Still, the mental trauma from yesterday still was burned in his mind, on how he nearly touched L…. Light's eye twitched slightly but he started to get new clothes, when he was changed L came in again with the chain.

"Why do I have to wear it again?" asked Light

"Because Light-kun has his strength back, and still a suspect of being Kira and after yesterday the percent has risen", L said smiling at the gob smacked expression on the suspects face which clearly yelled 'WHY?'

L clicked the handcuff on his wrist and the other around Light's wrist, Light sighed, annoyed at the feeling of the familiar metal around his wrist and locked in place.

L walked out dragging Light out and light grabbing the pill container and putting it in his pocket in case he felt ill again and the strange ringing noise came from the phone

L picked it up

"Hello?" said L, only wincing shortly after, for the person on the other side of the phone was clearly specking louder than you should.

L pulled the phone away from his ear not to cause any damage and said to Light,

"Light-kun it for you" Light looked at him strangely but took the phone and said,

"Hello"

And the annoying high pitched voice answered,

"_Light-kun, __its Misa your one true love, anyway how are you? Has Ryuuzuki tried any prevy stuff on you that pervert no one touches Misa's Light anyway I heard that you are sick and have to be looked after that pervert, but don't worry Misa will bring yummy, yummy soup so you feel better I'll drop by today, kisses" _And Misa made the kissing noises as well as giggling girlishly and hanging up.

While Light pulled the phone away looking at it in a sort of daze as he muttered,

"Misa will be coming and she's bringing soup…"

"Oh…should we be worried?" muttered L

"Yes we should…" answered Light

Misa's home cooking shouldn't be that bad…

(A/N Yay read and reviews, and if you alerted can you review also)

Scary: L is still missing and Light is well…

(Looks outside seeing Light being mauled by a group of red pandas)

Light: Oh god the pain!

Xagnela: Light aim for their heads!

Kat: Jump on the Hydras back!

(Xagnela, Light and Scary give Kat a look)

Xagnela, Light and Scary unison: Idiot (shakes head in dismay)

Meanwhile….

(Xalura in bed as someone opens the door slowly making it creak)

Tarshil: Hello Xalura…

Xalura: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (Fades out with Tarshil's evil laughter)


	6. Love confessions and burnt soup

Scary: (sips tea and watches as Tarshil drags Xalura out of her room) Good morning Tarshil!

Tarshil: Oh morning scary! By any chance do you have a hammer?

(Xalura pale)

Scary: Yep (hands the reviewer the hammer) Have fun!

Xalura: Wait! I don't care if you write L as seme! I DON'T!

Scary: Well, you see Xalura remember that time where you posted the wrong story chapter with the wrong story? (Xalura pales more at Scary's 3 degree smile)

Scary: What's that saying? All yeah Paybacks a bitch, bye-bye play nice now (waves at Xalura being dragged off screaming)

Xagnela: Violence against muses, Australia says no.

Scary: BOOT TO THE HEAD! (Throws boot at Xagnela knocking her out)

L: Should we help Xagnela?

Light: No I don't want to get the authors wrath (Author throws alive red panda at Light's head)

Light: OH GOD THE PAIN AGAIN! (Falls to the floor screaming, Author glares at L, and he slowly starts to walk backwards)

Chapter six Love confessions and burnt soup

Light did not want to see Misa…at this time, no never. Her obsession with him was getting tiresome, and he could tell L didn't want to see her ether.

……………………………………………….

L bit his thumb looking at the computer screen, images of Light and such were on it as well as his notes on about Kira, Light was looking out in the distance properly mentally readying himself for the obnoxious blond that was coming over. L was looking though the camera tapes, mainly the bathroom tape when Light gave him a indirect (well it was direct but the kisser fainted) kiss to the lips

'_Light-kun's__ lips were so soft…No he mustn't think about Light-kun like that, He is a suspect and is what you call 'straight'_

And well L was bi, as meaning he never really sticked with one gender or another, but he hasn't the time for relationships and suchfickle matters. So to say L had no personal life was a bit of an understatement.

Well, that's what happens when you become the world's famous detective…You become an unsocial hermit and a suspected murderer chained to their arm.

"Wait…how did Misa find out I was sick?" asked Light breaking L from his train of thought.

"That raises a very good point Light-kun…maybe when she comes over you should ask her"

Meanwhile…At Misa's house...

"Don't worry my Light the soup isn't that burnt… AND IT WAS HOME MADE FROM MY LOVE! DELICIOUS LOVE!" Misa yelled to the ceiling stirring the toxic mixture of types of different types of soup on the stove, flakes of burnt soup were floating at the top and the colour a dirty mustard colour.

"This is sure to make him better!" Misa giggled continuing to stir like a witch brewing a potion.

Back to Light/L…

"AH CHOO!" Light sneezed as a sudden chill came over him

"Symptoms back Light-kun?" asked L

"No, I just felt this strange sense of doom that's coming…its most likely the flu though" Light said brushing it off

"Hmm" hummed L sounding bored as an awkward silence filled the room, with the occasionally clicking and tapping of L's keyboard filling the room.

"Hey L do you have a girlfriend?" Light asked generally curious he knew nothing of the great L's personal life but then again I think that's the point, since all his personas, for all he knew the man could have 3 wives believing him to be somebody else.

"No" L answered with ease no lie in his voice

"Have you ever liked a girl?" Light asked

"No…I think their idiotic and a distraction" answered with ease yet again. Light chuckled slightly as he said jokingly,

"Do you like a guy? Do you have a boyfriend? Is he hot?"

"…" L was silent, Light's eyes widened in shock as he asked,

"Well?"

"Light-kun does this have anything to do with the case?" L said his voice monotone and devoid of emotion as he continued to write notes

"No" Light muttered

"Then why ask questions that you know I would never disclose to someone who could've murdered so many" L questioned, and to Light's anger made perfect sense.

"But I didn't murder anyone!" Light yelled angrily, this argument getting old.

"But you still a suspect Light-kun" L answered back

"Hey, haven't you heard the saying 'innocent till proven guilty', you bastard!" Light threw back at the detective.

"Many times Light-kun, many times, oh and by the way the percentage of you being Kira has risen" L answered pleasantly like of telling the weather.

"Why?!" questioned Light

"Our time in the shower Light-kun" L answered simply.

Light chocked on the word "our" as he tried to respond back

"You took advantage of me in the shower while I was on drugs?! What kind of sick bastard are you!" Light yelled heat rising to his face in anger and embarrassment.

"Hmm, we should've washed your mouth out too, with all the insults you're throwing at me" L was now facing him the same bored expression still on his face.

"And you're not even listening to me!" Light yelled back, his voice slightly croaky still from the flu and all the yelling.

"I'm listening, I just don't care" L shrugged

"For all I know you could've molested me!" Light's face red as he said that

"…Please if I wanted to molest you I would've done it long ago Light-kun" answered L turning away and still writing notes as if nothing had happened.

And out of all the answers, Light hadn't expect that one, and he was shell shocked and the strange emotions were bubbling up inside him;

Rage

Confusion

Shock

Embarrassment

But mostly rage. Yep rage.

Light clenched his fist and he slammed it into L cheek, with a satisfying sound of flesh against flesh, as Light was going to punch again, L caught his fist (which wasn't that hard since of the chain connecting them) and kneed him in the stomach and pushing him onto the ground holding Light's arms above the head and sitting on top of the boy in a way so he could avoid damage to any part of his body by Light's kicking legs.

L face was stinging and had a cut lip, Light was coughing slightly because of him being kicked and getting the wind knocked out of him

"You son of a-?!" Light was silenced by lips pressed against his own, and the taste of blood as well as the smell, Light went completely rigid, his eyes wide in shock his mouth opened slightly in shock so L took that opportunity to push his tongue in tasting what is so uniquely Light. Light's cheeks were flushed pink as the boys eyes started to flutter close unwillingly, but damn L was an okay kisser L let go of his arms which wrapped around the mans neck joining in the kiss.

They barely heard the door open…

"Light-kun, your lovely Misa Misa is here and she brings yummy-?!" L pulled away from the kiss, noticing that the crash was Misa's soup dish and it's contents spilled all over the carpet, and he flinched when he saw Misa, her eye twitching fists clenched tight looking between the blushing, breathless Light and the detective

And after all that trouble they couldn't even get to try the soup…

(A/N Ha LoL plz review if you alerted/favorite or whatever please leave a comment)

Scaryprincess: Yay L's bi there's hope for me still!

L: Hell no! Let's go Light (takes the boys hand to find a closet to make out in)

Xagnela: (sitting in a hospital with a boot though her head) it hurts to think…

Kat: well I know what would work be like me and don't think at all (Xagnela sighs and looks to her)

Xagnela: I'll keep that in mind… (Under breath)_ twit_

Kat: (singing American pie)

Meanwhile…

Xalura: (hanging upside down in a abandoned warehouse) BLOOD IS GOING TO MY HEAD! AHHHHHH!


	7. Home made disaster with a splash of lime

Scaryprincess: Those losers left me! (Meaning her muses and L and Light) But I shouldn't worry… (Smirks and pulls out a shotgun) I'll hunt them down… C'mon Tarshil lets go get them.

Tarshil: Mhahahahahahah... Scary…by losers do you mean Xalura and Light?

Scaryprincess: yeah…why?

Tarshil: (shifty eyes) I'll be right back (runs away)

(Meanwhile in a warehouse)

Xalura: (hanging upside down knocked out)

Light: (rocking to and foe in a corner in a disturbed manner a red panda sitting next to him patting his leg in a consoling manner)

L: (sitting in a coffee shop eating cake)

In Australia… In the middle of nowhere…

Xagnela: How the hell did we get here!?

Kat: Maybe we should've taken the left back there…

(Ryuk sitting in an apple tree eating to his hearts content)

Xagnela: (points to him) AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE! (In the background Kat is stolen by a dingo)

Ryuk: (shrugs continues to eat)

Kat: what a cute doggy! Hahahahah! (Taken away to the horizon)

Chapter 7 home made disaster plus true love found

Their was never times L ever feared for his life, he was always stronger and would laugh in the face of death itself if the time called for it, but the face of death… he never pictured it to be Misa which was quite a naïve thought when he thought about it, Since the woman was suspected of being the second Kira as well as Light's possessive so-called girlfriend.

Right now he feared for his life, and of course manhood. Because the look Misa was giving him was burning him so much that he felt that if she continued to do that he would spontaneously burst into flames.

…………………………………………………………………..

Light was stunned and dazed eyes blank as a pink hue creeping onto his cheeks, everything was happening so fast….

Fight

L

Kiss

Soup

Floor

Misa… wait! Misa?! Light shook himself from the haze he was in as panic twisted his insides as he hurriedly sat up…Now he didn't remember that L was saddling him, which in turn they, or really Light head butted the other

"Crap!" Light yelled rubbing the red impact wound on his forehead, which L was doing the same, only he was forced onto his back being thrown off his suspect in a undignified manner, with a throbbing (get your minds out of the gutter!) head, and the feeling of almost arousal which seemed to indicate where the situation would've been going if they weren't so rudely interrupted.

But the silence in the room was unnerving, and scary with Misa in the room.

"Ah Misa this is not what you-" started Light seeing the impeccable rage radiating off the young women. L just had to make matters worse by saying,

"I'm sorry"

"Why the hell are you saying sorry to her, you're the one who kissed me?!" yelled Light

"Okay, then I'm sorry Light-kun" said L bored, and bordering on annoyance of him being thrown off the comfortable position on Lights stomach.

"You don't mean it!" yelled Light again feeling his face heat up

"Because I'm not sorry that I kissed you" L retorted back, both of them forgetting the presence of the blond girl, who no longer looked that annoyed any more but looking the fight curiously

"Wha- what do you mean your not sorry, like hell will I forgive you anyway I'm most likely be scarred for the rest of my life!" yelled Light finished with a classic look of disgust

"Stop being a drama-queen, Light-kun" L sighed, feeling a headache coming

"I'm not being a drama queen!"

"Light-kun…" started Misa

"What!" roared Light at the blond girl who flinched and looked very red, in anger maybe as she looked on with a strange look in her eyes and her legs swaying leaving the confused men to blink at her.

Then her eyes rolled in the back of her head as she fainted dead in the carpet still wet from the soup.

"Misa…?" Light went up to her as L followed looking at her also as he said,

"I think she just fainted from shock of the whole situation"

"Well duh, Sherlock"

"Yes I always enjoyed the series 'Sherlock Holmes'; Light-kun does that mean you're Dr Watson?"

Light glared as L sighed,

"We have to tell her something…How about we tell her she slipped in the soup knocking her out"

"But its carpet how can someone slip on carpet!" asked Light

"It's Misa-san we're talking about here" L murmured biting his thumb in thought.

"There's no way that she'll believe that, I mean what kind of idiot will believe that!" Light questioned, irritated.

2 hours later………………………………..

"So I slipped…how clumsy of me" said Misa quietly her head resting in Light's lap, and he was resisting the urge to push her off. Misa was holding the stuffed red panda its beady eyes looking at Light. L had placed it in Misa's hands for some reason, he said for comfort, Light just thinks he did it to piss him off. And he was most likely right.

"Yes that's right you slipped and spilled the soup and Light and I put you on the crouch, but Light insisted to stay by your side until you woke, that's the type of guy he is sweet, caring and loving" L said grinning, Light's eye twitched it was only supposed to be a white lie, and that was some cheesy white lie.

"Oh really!" Misa beamed eyes glowing happily, her mood was hi up, and that Light had the urge to push depression onto her again. Misa's eyebrows furrowed as she said,

"But I had the strangest dream; you guys were in it too…"

Light and L paled as they looked to her.

'_Maybe we should knock her out again…'_ They thought, well L

Did to, which was very unlike him but this was Misa they were talking about.

"And Light-kun was a prince that was turned into a red panda by a evil witch and the only way he could change back was if his prince charming gave him the kiss of true love, and for some strange reason he looked like L…" explained Misa, trying to remember the strange dream.

"What a weird dream…" Light laughed nervously, as L merely shrugged and said,

"Maybe it was based on a traumatic event you experienced that caused the dreams and your brain recreated it so it would make more sense…" L paused to look at Lights not so subtle movement saying shut up as he continued,

"But what would I know, for I'm one of the best detectives in the world, maybe even better than Sherlock Holmes…But there is no possible way that me or Light-kun will kiss in the given circumstances, but in the dream situation, it is quite possible and it's most likely made up from what the dreamer desires"

The twitch in Light's eye was more prominent now, as well as the urge to continuously hit his head against the wall.

"So I desire…You and Light-kun to kiss...Oh it makes perfect sense now, Thank you for your help, now I must be off to find out what else I desire you two to do!"

"No, Misa-san I didn't-!" started L realizing what he did too late

"Farewell my love, and next time I'll bring more soup!" she yelled at Light as she sat up and ran to the door shutting it behind her, her annoying giggles were still heard.

"What have I done…"started L

"Yes, 'What did you do' and why is Misa involved?!" yelled light

"I just merely told her what the dream was about" answered L, who started to bite his finger out of sexual tension

"Don't play innocent with me!" Light retorted

"You want to play do you Light, because last time we were 'playing' we were so rudely interrupted do you want to start where we left off?" L answered back smartly, enjoying the blush that returned onto Light's cheek

"Since when have you become a Casanova!?" Light asked not as loud but still stern.

"Since you accepted my kiss" answered L, bored of this fight

"Who said I 'accepted' it!" Light yelled his face bight red with anger and embarrassment because he knew the man was right

"You were enjoying it" L smirked, pleased with himself.

"Shut up!" Light yelled, and L did. But only because soft lips were pressed against his and hands raking though his hair. L opened his mouth to let the others tongue in, Light pressed him against the sofas arm as they toppled over onto the soft cushions.

L would let Light dominate the kiss…for now.

(A/N Review it would be really awesome if I get over 100 reviews, anyway there's a lemon in the next chapter but it's not the end. Sorry if this isn't longer, but I've been really busy, please review if you favorite /alert and such)

Scary: Is it even possible for someone to slip on carpet…

Xagnela: ow, carpet burns…

Kat: I slipped under water

Scary: well you're a special case Kat

Kat: Yay Special!


	8. Lemon flavoured tea

Scary: Boy it's been awhile since I've written a lemon, so I hope it is up to standard. So let's just get straight into- (looks towards the door hearing a loud thud) Huh…

Xagnela: (runs in panting covered in blood) THE WHOLE CITY IS OVERRUN BY EVIL RED PANDAS, AND THE KING WANTS LIGHT AS HIS QUEEN! L IS CAPTURED TOO...WE NEED YOUR HELP! And Xalura and Kat are missing too (waves hand dismissively)

Scary: Wait, how did you get back from Australia, it seemed you were in the middle of nowhere (cough Alice Springs cough)

Xagnela: … Y'know that raises a very good question, But any case we need your help, Tarshil can't take them all on!

(Meanwhile…)

Tarshil: (surrounded by red pandas) Come get it ya Mother fuckers! (Pulls out a machinegun and laughs insanely as the red pandas pounce)

Scary: …Could I just finish writing this?

Xagnela: (soul leaves mouth and collapses)

Scary: (starts humming 'it's a small world after all' and types contently ignoring the sobbing broken heap behind her)

Chapter 9 Lemon flavored tea

L's first thought for that evening was;

'Boy, Light's a great kisser' but never mind that, L moved his arms around the boys waist pushing them closer together, the mans obvious arousal…and the feel of it pressing against his thigh sent shivers down his spine. L pressed Light to the wall, his hand going under the boys' shirt as they once again kissing madly. Generally L never acted on impulse, he needed evidence then he acted, though the Kira case and Light-kun have altered that comforting thought, but I guess it was for the best. L explored the younger mans mouth savoring the taste of that was Light, he may have been a bit rough but Light didn't seem to complain the way he was moaning was encouragement enough.

Light didn't taste sweet, nor did L experience fire works. Light tasted like…Light really. 'Though', L thought distantly, 'I don't think Light is a taste, if it was it be in the finest sweet in the world, a sweet for royalty, of rare indulgence that I would not share…ever'.

L was broken from his train of thought with Light's soft lips pulling away from his, the boys brown eyes glazed over in a lusty haze as one word came from that deliciously ravaged mouth.

"Idiot"

"Really?" L smirked at the breathless boy and grinded their clothed erections together, or as L remembered the scientific term "erect phallus", causing the younger to moan, and the sound of the metal chain connecting them by the wrists clanking on the floor as they moved, almost in sync or a rhythm. They were playing the song of sexual erotica where they played dirty, Light was panting heavy and breath hitching when L none too gently I might add, sucked at the boy's neck, licking, and sucking and…

"Ow! L what are you doing!" Light yelled slightly, hand going to instinctually cover the fresh wound on his neck , only to be stopped by L's hand as the older man contently started to lick the wound from the seeping blood, and in between licks he said,

"Sorry…didn't mean to…hurt you" he stopped and looked fondly at his handy work, the mark red and bruised, knowing that it would raise eyebrows and questions and would be hard to conceal, L smiled to himself knowing that Light's body will be covered in over things than hickies.

"Bastard…" hissed out Light, wanting nothing more than to relieve the building up of sexual tension in his loins with L's flexible body and if possible…his tongue.

L continued to move down the teen's body slowly undoing the buttons of Lights silly shirt with far too many buttons, he was complicating whether or not to start with the pants that was denying his prize which was begging for release.

"Ah, please…" moaned light and more forcefully said, "Just do something you bastard! Anything!"

Light so prettily moaned what did you expect L to do? Bye-bye shirt.

And as quick as a flash, with a flick of his slender wrist Light's shirt buttons came undone without ripping the buttons. Light looked shocked speechless at his shirt as he muttered dazed,

"How in the world did you do that?"

While L was looking at his hand his less noticeable dazed expression and said, "I have no idea…" Than he turned his gaze back onto Light, who was feeling very hot under the detectives lusty look, as he was pressed up again against the wall. Light knew that he would be sore in the morning but he didn't care. L grinded hard against him, it was quite obvious that the man was in the same condition as him. Light let out a low moan hitting his head against the wall as L made his way down his chest to play with his nipple, gently twisting it, rubbing it, sucking it and biting it until it was hard, red and erect, and the need to come was becoming more urgent, L was going to move on to the other when Light's hand stopped him as the suspect muttered breathlessly,

"Don't…I can't… Ahh…hold on" Light hoped L took the hint that if this continued he would come in his pants which would be extremely uncomfortable, and of course he didn't want to ruin this pair of pants, they where his favorite. Light's only answer was a sly grin as L whispered in a sultry voice pushing Light's shirt off the boys shoulders slightly but not all the way because of the troublesome handcuffs,

"Now why should I stop, Light-kun?" with every breath the detective took breathed hot air on his other nipple, L preparing his attack. But if L did that Light would certainly release before the real fun started. L's spidery fingers ghosted over Light's clothed erection, making another (unwilling) moan emit from the boy.

"My, Light-kun I didn't know you were so sensitive" L's only response was a glare, which said 'when this is over I'm going to so kill you'.

"Now, Light-kun remember the percentage" chimed L in a sing song voice, continuing to torture the younger boy sexually by touching him. Light was biting his lip to stop him from coming on the spot, which now Light was starting to think was what the perverted bastard wanted. And by now he was wondering how strong L's will power is. But Light prayers were answered, as L whispered, "Do you want this…Light?" Light ignored the drop of the honorific, and the fluttering stomach. This would be his first time with a man, and he never really conceded himself gay and before this point he never thought of L more than of a friend or rival. Who ever thought that a bout of flu could change everything?

"Yes…As long as I won't contract a sexual transmitted disease from you…" muttered Light, happy that he could have a slightly clear head since L's hand stopped pleasuring him.

"Don't worry Light I'm not positive for anything"

"Humph, that's what they all say-?!" Light started, voice rising in surprise as he was dragged behind L, aroused and nearly topless and chained to another man, to of course their little hide away called the bedroom where their activities weren't being recorded by a camera, well hopefully weren't. Light stumbled slightly being pulled though the door of their bedroom and onto the bed with L saddling him, crotches nearly touching and when they did it sent pleasurable tingles down their spines, as L leaned forward giving a tender kiss to Light, which Light didn't want to know the meaning of.

The bed was soft, it was better than a wall, L pulled out the handcuff key putting it in the lock, and with a click it fell from their wrists and with one swift movement pinned Light's hands above his head and whispered threatened in the boys' ear, even though it sounded like sugar it was still a threat, "Light…don't get any ideas and don't you dare try to escape because I will make sure you wouldn't be able to walk tomorrow, after all your still my suspect"

"Do you usually take your suspects to your bed?" Light said breathlessly, wanting nothing more to feel L's hand around his cock. He wanted it so bad, but he wasn't going to say it, Light was too proud and L knew it.

"I genially prefer to take them to their execution, but you Light…" L smiled and pulled off his white over sized t-shirt revealing that none of the sugar affected the man at all; he was pale but had a slightly toned body, L's pink nipples erect from being subject to cold air and arousal. While Light tried to stay focus and not let his hormones get in the way the large bulge in L's pants was quite distracting, in so many ways.

"Are a _special_ case" L finished, hand slowly undoing the boys zip on the pants in a slow and teasing manner, agonizing slow in Light's opinion as he finally pulled the pants down, making the boys obvious pleasure tent his black boxers, as well as small wet pre-cum spot on the tip of the black satin covered erect member. Light shifted uncomfortably at the feeling of someone looking at his most intimate part of his body plus someone equally aroused sitting on his stomach it was a strange situation to be in but, Light hated to admit it, pleasurable.

"Light, do you want me to go all the _way?_" Asked L, seeming quite content on sitting on Light

"Huh?" Light dumbly asked,

"Y'know all the _way?" _Asked L again trying to be subtle

"L, I have no fucking idea what you're talking about" Light muttered dumbly which isn't like him; it must be the bloody hormones (yes Light blame the hormones everyone does).

L sighed and said bluntly,

"Do you want me to engage anal sex with you with out lube or with lube?"

"…" Light was silent as he turned a lovely shade of pink

"Light?" L asked again.

"Why'd you say it like that?!" yelled Light, still growing redder.

"Because the other way made no sense to you, I tried" L defended

"Trying is just not good enough!" yelled Light

"Don't worry I'll make it up to you" L smiled

"Huh? what do you-_ ohhhhhh…_" moaned Light feeling the other's hand pressing and rubbing Light's tip though the fabric making the teen writher in pleasure, and moan even louder when the flimsy fabric slide down his hips and to his hardness, and pulling it over and pulling it down to the boys ankles. And just when L didn't think Light could get any redder.

L kissed the boys hip and said, "Don't worry your beautiful Light"

Light just looked at him weirdly as he muttered annoyed and sexually frustrated, don't forget the last one,

"…What makes you think I'm self conscious you bastard! Now strip down before I decide to pleasure myself without you!" L sighed; it was wonderful when it lasted, Light could never be a true uke…

"Is this your first time with a man Light?" L asked, taking his fucking time to undo the button and the zip.

"If I say yes will you go quicker?" Light said hastily trying to create much wanted friction

"Maybe…" muttered L

"Yes, it is my first time with a guy" muttered Light quietly

"Then I shall go gentle then…does that mean you and Misa…?" L stated; he didn't want to think too much into it.

"Hell no!" Yelled Light, apparently offended by what L said

"But then who is Light's first?" L asked curiously

"None of your business!" yelled Light suddenly defensive

"Is Light a virgin…?" L asked surprised

"…" Light was silent, telling L he hit the nail on the head.

"Well that explains why Light is so sensitive" L mused happily

"I hate you" muttered Light glaring at the man

"Not exactly the three worded sentence that is usually used in this situation Light" L uttered.

L finally undid his pants, he wore no under wear and seemed to walk around commando, his erection sprung out proudly, L hated to say it but they were roughly the same size, maybe L a bit bigger but that's only because he was older.

They shared a look and that's when he felt L kiss him forcefully pushing his tongue in again it felt good the first time but it was a whole new feeling with bare skin against bare skin, they pulled away grasping as Light just moaned,

"Take me now…what are you waiting for?"

"Light, it will hurt…just wait a bit"

With that L jumped off the bed and walked towards the bathroom, Light could hear the man rummage though some things as he remerged carrying a tube of lube in his hand.

"L…why do you have lube?" Light looked closer, "and strawberry flavored too…you really are a pervert"

"Light I didn't buy this I just found it in the bathroom…Wow that was lucky! But I wonder who put it in the bathroom…I wonder…" L looked at the note with it with mysteriously familiar handwriting addressed to him then it came to them,

Blonde

Pigtails

Misa……..

They both shuddered; they almost wished it wasn't true.

"Well…at least she doesn't want you hurt Light"

"Yeah…wait why does she automatically presume I'm going to be on the bottom?!" asked Light suddenly, and with that L jumped on him again and said,

"Because you're inexperienced"

Light was going to retort angrily but stopped at the weird feeling of L's oiled finger and the strong smell of strawberry filled the room almost making him want to gag, but all his attention was on L's probing finger probing at the tight ring of muscle, causing Light to panic.

"Wha-what the hell a you doing?!" asked Light trying not to stutter

"I'm preparing you, now Light relax" L said concentrating at the task at hand, Light tried to relax and it seemed that he was able to slowly getting used to the intruding finger and it was slightly uncomfortable. As L slides another digit in, continuing searching and probing it was a weird feeling, being filled and stretched, and at the back of Light's mind he realized that he was going to get filled with something larger than fingers.

"Light, if you want to back out now is the time to do so" muttered L, in a voice that said no more playing around. Light thought about it, 'Why stop now when I've gone so far? And I rather to lose my virginity to L than getting raped by Misa' Light shook his head stubbornly at L.

L just sighed and pecked Light's once abused lips and said,

"No backing out now and no hitting tomorrow morning, those are my rules"

"Now where's the fun in that?" Light asked innocently

"Don't play innocent; I assure you that I'm going to take that last piece of innocence from you" smirked L, as he removed his fingers from Light's tight arse as he said quite hoarsely,

"Roll on your stomach Light" demanded L.

"Why?" Light said, wouldn't be okay for him in this position

"So it's easier for me to take your virginity" said L simply, making Light wince at the bluntness, and slight annoyance at the constant reminder of his virginity. But, Light obeyed, L sat off on the side as the boy rolled onto his stomach hearing a throaty moan come from the boy as his hard erection rubbed against the bed tops blankets and sheets.

L got back on the boy once again and pushed his tip in the tight heat of Light, making the detective moan and Light clenched the bed sheets in pain. It felt as though being split in two or being ripped, he would be sore in the morning that's for sure. L stopped, but didn't pull out, Light had the chance to pull out but he didn't take it, L waited a couple of minutes for the boy to get used to the intrusion, Light winced but tapped his hand against the bed as a sign for L to go. It hurt, but it was slowly fading.

L pushed further in moaning loudly, Light was very pleasurable to the eye and other things, L pushed fully in the tightness and pulled out again as he continued until…

"OH!" Light moaned as he arched up from the bed slightly telling L that he indeed had hit the boys' bundle of nerves called a prostate, straight on which was very pleasurable when touched or thrust against. L pulled out and slammed back in hitting the spot continuously turning the suspect in a withering mess of plea's that Light would never dare utter, and L often found that he muttered something too but their pants and groans filled the room as well as the heavy smell of sex and sweat, and a hint of strawberries.

As Light being a virgin, L knew he wouldn't last as long so he reached under Light and started to stroke the boys engorged penis, up and down as more pre-cum gathered at the tip, as L changed his attack root as L's hand went down to play with the boys balls, fondling them.

"L!" Light moaned and screamed as orgasim hit him making his muscles clench around L penis as Light's release splattered on the once clean sheets and on L's hand.

The sound of Light and the clenching of the muscle around him, milking him, sent him over the edge and into paradise.

They panted heavily, hair sticking to their foreheads because of the sweat basking in the aftermath of their release; L still inside Light in no hurry at all, while Light shifted uncomfortably so L did pull out, Light wincing. As Light rolled on his side trying to get some sleep because he was tired, and of course thinking about what had occurred, trying to ignore the stickiness between his legs and L's fluids dripping out. It may be uncomfortable…but he's never been so content or felt so happy, He turned to look at L smiling slightly, eyes lowering sleepily and the last thing he recalled was L smiling back and warm arms holding his body.

And he truly had a beautiful smile.

Meanwhile…

Ryuk floated around aimlessly, he was getting bored and it's been ages since he had an apple.

"Maybe I should pay Light a visit…"

(A/N Wow long chapter with smut, I hate smut, anyway hope that's long enough for ya)

Scary: Review please, this is not the end and sorry for taking so long to update. I'm sorry if it seemed rushed at the end. Oh and if you alerted or favouite could you please leave a comment. I hope it turned out okay... Anyway I would like up to ten reviews to continue, want to know whats happening review please because your reviews make me have less writers block and beware the red panda.

(Outside red pandas taking over the world)

Xagnela: God help me! (Red pandas dragging her away)

Scary: (sips coffee) ah, same old, same old.


	9. awkward mornings and a black notebook

L: (comes riding on a black Pegasus, wielding the sword of destiny) I'll save you Light-kun! (Flies to the castle to save his uke)

Xagnela: well that explains a where L went...apparently to get his Pegasus...? (She doesn't know what's happening anymore)

Xalura and Kat: (kick red pandas out of the way as they met up with Tarshil and Xagnela) what did we miss?

Tarshil: Just L retrieving the sword of destiny and flying on a black Pegasus.

Scary: (runs out, and quite brutally kicking the red pandas out of the way) Yay, I get to try out this stun gun I just have lying around.

Tarshil: There are far too many…

Scary: What we need is a distraction… (Tarshil's and Scary's eyes fall on Xalura and eyes gleam evilly as they walked closer to the muse)

Kat: (ignoring the chaos around her) Hey what do you think Lights doing?

Xagnela: Maybe doing everything in his power to make sure he isn't deflowered by a 6 foot tall red panda (punches a red panda)

Scary: Okay, time to FLLLLLEEEEE! (Grabs her remaining two muses followed by Tarshil and running to the castle, as Xalura is cursing them while covered in red pandas)

Chapter 9: Awkward mornings and a black notebook

Light breathed steadily in one of his most peaceful slumbers he'd ever had. He opened his eyes drowsily, a small content smile on his serene face, feeling warm in the bed covers. Then he noticed the sticky feeling on the sheets and the dried crust of some mysterious substance on his thighs.

And the dull pain though his lower body.

And an equally naked L, sleeping contently beside him…the weirdo even chewed happily away on his thumb in his sleep.

Well anyone in this situation would wonder what the hell had happened last night, then would remember and get on with the rest of their life; but Light wasn't just anyone and it irked him slightly about - oh I don't know – maybe the fact that a grown man took his virginity, and that if his father ever found out he would probably shoot his son then himself in an instant. Knowing his old man's old school values, he'd probably feel that he failed as a father with a pansy for a son…

Light groaned in despair.

"Go back to sleep Light…" L murmured sleepily while pulling at Light's arm. Defiantly, Light snatched his arm away, hearing the familiar jingle of the chain attached to his wrist.

"Unlock the chain L..." Light said sternly, confused - and angry that he was confused.

"But Light-" started L, sitting up now

"Don't be so casual with me Ryuuzuki-san." Light answered back coldly. Why was he acting so cold?

"But Yagami-kun, what's the matter?" L corrected himself, fully awake now and sensing the obvious distress radiating off Light. And slightly annoyed. He would have preferred a punch to any of this.

"You-you…!"

"I took your virginity."

"What? How can you be so casual about it! How can we revert back to what we were before?"

"We weren't a "we" before…"

"I bet this is some plan to convict me even more!"

L paused. "You know I've never thought of that..."

"Huh?!" Light was startled as the other pulled him back to bed, kissing his neck. He felt his face heat up, as he felt a hand wrap around his semi-hard erection and rubbed it teasingly.

L leaned his face close to Light's ear and whispered huskily,"Do you wish to for me to prove something, Light-kun?"

While the flushed look returned to Light's face as the torturous hand continued to stroke him - then stopped far too suddenly. L chuckled darkly as he heard Light whimper in a most delectably uncharacteristic way.

His lips almost caressing Light's ear, L murmured, "We must go out now, for I'm sure the others must be worried." He stood up, dressed, and left the poor frustrated boy on the bed. Light's eye twitched, irritated that his pleasure was cut short.

When the man was out of the room, he smirked and there was a red glow present in his eyes again, as he pulled open the drawer and picked up his book which so happened to be called 'Sherlock Holmes', and a piece of note paper fell into his hands. He could hear Ryuk cackle insanely. Kira was back.

Ryuk grinned, taking in Light's state of dress and the boy's obvious arousal.

'Now' he thought 'Things are going to get interesting'

Light - or more appropriately - Kira paused and let his fingers wander where L's lips had touched. His cheek, his lips -wait- what the hell was he thinking! In a rage he threw down the book and then he saw the beady eyes of that fucking red panda. He picked it up with shaking hands. Now he remembered where it came from! When Light had gone on a date with Misa, L had tagged along as usual. They had gone to a theme park where they had been selling stuffed animals,

"_Aw, aren't they so cute!" Misa cooed. _

"_They're only stuffed animals, made from some cheap labor country." Light scoffed, but smiled charmingly at Misa. She pouted while examining at all the toy animals like an excited child, and the moment Raito blinked, L was at the booth buying something. A moment later, he returned with a red panda with beady eyes, and a cat with buttons for eyes._

"_Here you go Light-kun and Misa-san." said L, offering a toy to each youth. The red panda he gave to Light and the cat to Misa. Misa squealed loudly and took the cat without hesitation, while Light just stared at it._

"_What the hell?" muttered Light._

"_Isn't this what friends do? Give them presents?" answered L._

"_Yeah…okay, but why a red panda?"_

"_It was the only one they sold."_

"_Wait, then where did you get the cat?"_

"_At another store."_

_Light sighed, irritated. He grudgingly took the toy and stormed off. The last thing he heard was Misa saying:_

"_Y'know I think he liked the gift."_

"I hate you L" muttered Light, twisting the head of the stuffed animal and ripping it off. It's white cotton stuffing was now spilling onto the floor and Light chucked the remnants of the toy. He ignored the amused rumbling of the death god. His arousal was long gone by now. He held his head in his hands and broke down, shaking but he did not cry, because he realized everything he had worked for as a god to make the world a perfect place… wouldn't be perfect without him:

L

It wouldn't be perfect without that single man with a letter as a name, yet Kira couldn't live in the world with L hunting down Kira, even if he was Light. Which was the case.

"But I can't kill you" concluded Light, the red in his eyes faded a bit.

Ryuk was silent throughout this whole thing, maybe he was wrong, it wasn't going to get interesting, but then Kira gave the god a look, a look which meant he was planning things, a look that the death god loved so very much. Ryuk sniggered in glee.

"What are you planning Light?" he questioned.

"Even though he thinks that I was submissive before, he has got another thing coming. I'm going to show him, I'll show them all!"

"I don't know Light, you seemed to enjoy yourself back there, and…you had your virginity taken by the man you despise? How simply amusing!" Ryuk laughed madly, and his guffaws only became louder when he saw Light's face go crimson.

"Why must everyone find out about that fact?!"

"Well, it _is _surprising. Most people would've thought you and Misa…"

"Hell no! Let's just drop the topic and let me explain my plan."

"…"

Ryuk had nothing to say to that, because he too wanted to drop the topic. The images he got weren't exactly pleasant. "Fine" he said, bored.

"I'll kill L, I'll kill his soul and shall play games with his heart and mind and I'll place him in checkmate before this week is out. L will submit to his god!"

Ryuk hovered around, his wide grin expressed very much how he was feeling, for now he had entertainment - a new melodramatic show to watch. What was more theatric than the life of this human?

Light laughed, but little did he know that there was a second player, and he was leaning against the door. The opponent was eating pocky, one of the sticks hanging from his mouth as he muttered, "Let the games begin, Kira."

I mean what better game to play is there than the game of love; or what L and Light call the great battle of the uke and seme.

Oh dear god save us.

* * *

(Meanwhile hanging upside down in the pandas dungeon)

Scaryprincess: Woo, I finished and I know it's short but please I was busy with exams and shit, I try and make things not so serious, basically in the next chapter fight for dominance in the form of naughty teasing.

Tarshil: Just who the hell are you talking to?

Scary: the readers of course!

Xagnela: But it's just a blank wall…

Kat: I think Scary is crazy

Tarshil: She wasn't crazy before?

Kat: Okay how about insane now

(Xalura running away from the hordes of red pandas)

Please review so I don't go fully insane and kill all my muses.

Thank you Tarshil for editing this, making it sound and flow better, please go check out her stories you'll be impressed. Have a slice of cake )


	10. Uke vs Seme

Scaryprincess: Yay we escaped! And just in time for me to write the next chapter! And most of us aren't dead!

Tarshil: Yay…that must've been the most awkward way to escape though

Scary: Yes, I agree and let's never talk about that incident again.

Tarshil: but if we didn't do that one of us would've had to saw our feet off-

Scary: I said; NEVER AGAIN! (Looks behind her) Oh, shit I think we left Xagnela and Kat.

Meanwhile…

Xagnela: I seriously need a new boss… (Looks to Kat who is unconscious with blood dripping from her nose) And new co-workers, what the-!? (Looks towards the wall which had a hole punched though)

Xalura: HETEROSEXUAL SMASH! HAMA HAMA HA! (Xalura gone dragon ball Z) Aha, my friends I've come to save you!

Xagnela: …Heterosexual smash? Xalura did you just make that up?

Kat: Oh god I want to die… (Goes out again)

Xalura: Well, Scary has Yaoi smash…

Xagnela: I think when you said that my brain wanted to cry and scream 'that is made of fail'

Xalura: Well fuck you guys! To think I was going to save your sorry asses, but it appears that it is time for me to get revenge for all the shit Scary put me though with that crazy beta of hers and I will get L to be uke! (Flies off in search of scary)

Xagnela: Well nice to see you alive too...pompous bitch!

Scary: ah choo! (Wipes nose) I just got this strange sudden chill…

Tarshil: really? I did too…

L: (flying off in the distance) should we have told them that we escaped already?

Light: No, they would figure it out. (Flies towards the sunset)

Beta: Tarshil

Chapter 10 Seme L vs. Uke Light

The investigation team looked between the two geniuses and the tension in the air was thick enough to suffocate anyone. Light's father kept his eyes trained on his son, who glared at the insomniac next to him, who drank his sickeningly sweet coffee.

"Light-kun, hasn't anyone ever told you that it is rude to stare?" L said with a chilly smile and sipped his coffee.

"And has anyone ever told you that you have no right to take something that doesn't belong to you, L?" Light chimed happily, but his eyes seemed as if they would shoot lasers out of them from loathing.

Light smirked inwardly when the other man almost spit out his drink. L kept it in, however, and swallowed thickly before replying, "Then Light-kun shouldn't have enjoyed it so much."

"Um, guys…?" muttered a confused Mutsuda, trying to talk to them - to no avail.

"Well that may be so," Light continued like a petulant child, "But I could still say it was forced!"

"Now Light-kun, learning how to play old maid is a useful skill…and sorry for taking away your cards."

"L…what the hell are you talking about?"

"What did you think I was talking about Light-kun?"

Suddenly, Light realized he was in a room with an audience and that L was trying to cover up his tongue slip. L used the "old maid" reference as a code to last night's happy hour. The rest of the team would understand that Light was forced to play old maid with him, and in a sense, enjoyed it.

But, seriously why old maid?

"Ah, yes…but still, why did you _force _me to play old maid?" Light's eye twitched. It was finally clear to him that they were both on the same page - but for L, his page may be slightly torn and crumbled up. At least the investigation team had no idea of what was going on between them.

"At first I did. But you liked it as we _continued._" L answered smugly while Light sulked. Light really wanted to stab the other man right now.

Light (Kira) smirked inwardly. His revenge would come soon and cause ruin and havoc for the detective.

Light pulled on a phony smile and said, "I would _love_ to play old maid with you again!"

"Ha ha, me too!" L copied his smile; not missing the swirls of cold air coming from Light, as well as the freaked out expressions on the investigation crew as they stared. Slowly they returned to their work only to be stopped by the sound of L's monotonous voice once again, "You all can have a day off. Light and I can continue on the work alone, right Light-kun?"

"Hahahahah of course, L! Also, when we're done, could you teach me more card games?"

"Anything for you Light-kun. What else can a friend do?" L grinned while they both shared thoughts of domination.

_You're going to admit you are__ Kira before the day is out, no matter what skills I have to use!_

_I'm going to get you to worship Kira, L - before the day is out, and then you'll learn Light Yagami is no one's submissive bitch!_

_I wonder whose ideals will go down in flames before the day is __out. And who will succumb to the pleasure from the other's hand? _Ryuk chortled. Now this is getting interesting!

Meanwhile, Misa was gathering forces of Yaoi Fangirls, while Rem just looked on too bewildered to say anything.

But the female shinigami knew that somehow Light Yagami was the cause of this.

…………………Operation one: L…………………………

The investigation team had left a while back when L got his sugar cravings again. He went into the kitchen and spotted the glossy lolly pop which resembled a swirl stick - the ones that you would find at a carnival or fair - and his mind turned over possibilities that centered around the delicious specimen of candy in his finger tips and how he could torment the delicious specimen of a human in the other room.

Light was typing at the computer, blatantly ignoring the other man with experienced ease. But little did he know that was going to change very quickly with a small noise that came from L's mouth.

"Ah…so good" moaned the detective, and when he did, Light practically snapped the pencil in his hand in half, his muscled convulsing at the erotic sounds.

Heat pooled around his loins as the moans continued…NO! The sounds were_ not_ sexy and Light did _not_ want to be the lollypop inside L's hot mouth.

Light was a bad liar. He tried to ignore his growing arousal, struggling in his attempts to ignore the soft cries from L's lips.

_Damn you L!_ He thought darkly, _only you can make eating candy sound like an orgasim waiting to happen…_ Light shot out of his chair as he started to walk stiffly to the bathroom.

"Is something wrong, Light-kun?" asked L innocently. His lips were darker, tinted by the food dye on the candy. Light twisted his body slightly but L noticed with amusement, was to hide his excited buddy.

"I'm going to the toilet" he said and made to leave but was stopped by the chain that attached him to the detective within a six foot radius.

"Okay…" L said undoing the cuffs, and Light quickened his pace to the bathroom after he saw L do a slow final lick from the bottom to the top in a very sensual way.

One thing Light promised himself - he would make sure L paid for what he did. Light closed the door dramatically. He looked down at his crotch and huffed.

L would also pay for a new pair of pants.

Even though the other man was behind the door, Light knew he was smirking

"I assure you, L, you may have won the battle but you haven't won the war".

…………………. Operation one…Success...

Ryuk laughed madly, clearly enjoying himself immensely

"SHUT UP!" Light yelled annoyed and blushing profusely.

………………. Operation two: Light…………………….

L was savoring his well earned victory and not at all expecting Light to walk out…naked?

The teen was grinning like a madman, his perfect nude figure dripping wet presumably from a shower (most likely a one).

Now it was L's turn to use the bathroom.

And Light couldn't deny (even though he wanted to) the surge of lust that went though him at the sight of L's flushed face.

………………..Operation two…Success…

_Y'know maybe being L's uke i__s a good thing?_ Light wondered, smiling slightly to himself, but Kira snapped him out of it.

_Quit acting like a love sick fool! So you like taking it up __the arse?! When we are the new God, you can get as many willing bitches as you want…Or we can get L to take their place. _

Light could imagine Kira smirking, as a very vivid image formed in his mind at those compelling words. He blushed and shook his head, walking back in the room to get some clothes.

……………………Operation three: L…..

Light walked past the bedroom and heard L's pretty moans…

_Oh screw it!_

All Light remembered after that point was a hungry battle of tongues and hands caressing him in the most enticing fashion. The defeated voiced of Kira and the triumphantly smirking L engaged in another of his erotic fantasies which left the boy screaming for more.

At some point, Light found that he didn't care that he lost or that he slept with L…again.

And at some point, L found that he didn't care that he won or that he had caught Kira.

Because finally our lovable oblivious mass-murderer and detective found out what millions of fan-girls knew already:

They were made for each other.

…………Operation three… Failure?

Three days later

L sighed. "Light, I believe it is time for those three words…"

"Hmm", Light murmured sleepily, noting that L was looking at him expectantly.

"Oh three words…We need lube."

L paused. _Note to self: never ask anything like that to Light when he has just woken up._ "Yes…I feel the same way."

"What are we going to do about Kira?" Light mumbled.

"Why are you worried?"

"I don't want him to kill you without my permission." Somewhere inside his psychotic mind, Kira huffed indignantly.

_I won't kill your bitch__. Besides…this might be fun._

"We could always try an exorcist…?"

"Hey that's not a bad idea"

(Mind you, Kira is just a split personality, so _that_ plan was shot)

Even Kira couldn't deny he enjoyed it…ah, the possibilities! The things he would love to try on the detective – who would, hopefully, have a bit of a masochist streak.

Light sighed and started to go back to bed, only to stop when he heard a sneeze from L. He touched the other man's forehead and felt the skin burning. L had a fever.

"Do you have the flu L?" Light questioned.

Kira and Ryuk chuckled insanely and of course L started to fear the worst when he saw the familiar red seep into those beautiful eyes.

Uh oh…

"I'll happily be your nurse L…" Kira purred

And L's mouth opened in silent horror.

Meanwhile…

"What! L is sick?! Misa will make her famous soup again!" Misa yelled into the phone.

Light had called her and told her the bad news. She in turn yelled the message from her balcony out to many fan-girls,

"We must make L feel better!"

A cacophony of cheers broke out, while Rem was ignored with a bottle of vodka in hand and talking large gulps of it.

Kira licked the other man's neck happily, and L still looked horror-struck. But don't worry he'll snap out of it. Or so Kira hoped…where's the fun in a stunned L?

* * *

Scary: Please review! (Running for their life from a very large red panda, or the so-called red panda king)

Tarshil: I'm too pretty to be eaten by a very random yet horrible creature!

Xalura: I finally caught up to you and-! (Shoved out of the way and out a window by the red panda)

Scary: God damn't she didn't have any life insurance! Tarshil stand behind me. SUPER AWESOME YAOI SMASH!! (Shoots laser at red panda and turning it into a ton of yaoi manga books) I'm so awesome…

Tarshil: How the-?

Scary: It takes skill my friend, it takes skill.

As for Xagnela and Kat, they escaped (Xagnela hitch hiking and Kat holding a sign saying "Will work for bananas" but was later picked up by L and Light - of course leaving Scary and Tarshil behind.)


	11. END! yes, feel the writers sadness!

Scaryprincess: thanks to anyone who reviewed, you have my gratitude and Romance and flu tablets are one of the most popular stories I have written. But I feel I must give an explanation on the whole red panda thing…Well I don't feel like sharing so I'll end with this; RED PANDAS ARE SATAN'S TEDDY BEARS!

Kat: Right up there with moths and clowns!

Xagnela: What's so bad about moths- OMG! GAAH! (Running away from the swam chasing after her as Tarshil runs after her with a lighter)

Xalura: Jump in fire that'll stop them!

Scary: That's like saying ninja's can't catch you when you're on fire

Xalura: (shrugs) it works, I tested it on Kat

Kat: (giggles) it was all fiery and it smelt like the very depths of hell…

Scary: …I don't know whether to comfort you or get an exorcist for you Kat

Kat: I saw that movie it was funny (head spins 360 degrees very slowly)

Tarshil: Since when were you chased by ninjas? And why wasn't I invited! I'm hurt and offended. How could you Scary, I thought we had something special! (Storms off in a huff, throwing the lighter at Xagnela)

Xalura: The power of Christ compels you!

Scary: …Wait, don't leave me! (Runs after her beta)

Kat: Y'know I wonder how she would've reacted if we told her about that orgy we had with Light and L?

(A distant scream of Tarshil's anguish was heard)

Light: What! That didn't happen!

L: …yes…that didn't happen and we didn't take advantage of you while you were on drugs (shifty eyes)

Flashback (may cause slight eye twitching)

Light: Wow look at the pretty colours and the walls are melting rainbows! , lalalalalalalalalalala (starts prancing around the room)

L: you know what Light; let's have a party in the nude…on the bed…

Light: Yay party! Will there be ice blocks?

L: yes and you get a very special ice block… (Perverted smile)

Scary: (writes down blushing) this is gold!

Xagnela: Shall we join them?

Kat: (nods with bleeding nose)

Xalura: You guy's a perverts! (Gets thrown out the window...yet again)

(All of them leap onto the two male characters, except for

Xalura for obvious reasons and Tarshil who was not present)

End of flashback

Light: Well that's good to know

L: (shares a look with the author who mouthed 'I won't show him the pictures')

Xagnela: OH GOD THE HURTING! (Continues to run away from moths while on fire)

There may be a sequel…maybe...soon…well not really, but I am considering it! Any challenges, I will accept! (Pumps fist) I feel sad...if anyone wants me to write another lemon chapter involving Kira/Light/L please drop a line. I'M CONFLICTED! I WANT TO BUT I DON'T WANT TO RUIN THE STORY!

And thank you to Tarshil, who without her grammar and spelling skills RCFT wouldn't be what it is today

Tarshil: Damn right!

Scaryprincess: Happy now?

Tarshil: I want an orgy damn't!

Kat: We could have a toga party?

Tarshil: That's good too.

Light: Hey, since this is the end…does that mean we're free?

Xagnela: Yes you are, since you aren't the author's creation. (Flips though a book called 'legal rights of fictional characters for dummies')

Scary: WHAT!?

Tarshil: (face like 'the scream')

Kat: But doesn't it also say that if the author writes a death note fic they would be temporary muses again?

Xagnela: Yep

(Light and L's face like 'the scream' now)

Tarshil: Orgy time XD (starts dancing like a crazy woman, the others shrug and join in, Light and L fade out in the background still looking like the scream)

Please for all those people alerted, thankyou and please review I want to know what you guys think.


End file.
